custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zallirix
Zallirix, also called Wanton, is a cornball hunter for hire from the Altronia Continuity. Biography Zallirix has always been a cornball, he just wasn't always criminally insane. Zallirix's past is largely unknown, but it is known that he has been a bounty hunter for a long time. He, at one point, was hired by Makuta Burtok to aid in the Avenging Alliance's destruction. He ended up killing Kanahka, but was defeated by Levuku and thought to be dead. He later was encountered on Altronia, but since no one had known his name when he attacked the first time, no one knew who he was. Later, he was captured in an attempt to break out, but he escaped, and his actions reminded Levuku of Kanahka's murderer, thus revealing that Zallirix was Levuku's sworn enemy. Levuku tried to kill him, but Faxhuun restrained them both, with Zallirix being recaptured, much more permanently this time. Zallirix was reduced to running errands for Order of Altronia operatives and doing menial labor whenever it was needed, or just wanted. He soon found out that a pair of rocket pack prototypes were being perfected, and decided to steal one. He managed to steal the one with stabilizers and went for a joyride. He surprised Rajal, Nytrix, and other who tried to detain him with his skill, and almost escaped. He tried to make Levuku back down by demoralizing him, but instead Levuku promised Zallirix the fight of his life. This Levuku did, and they eventually wound up fighting on the walkway on top of Altronia Fortress's walls, and, once they locked weapons, Zallirix began pushing Levuku back. Levuku managed to defeat Zallirix using his Mask of Quick Travel, and Zallirix was wrapped up in and burned by Nytrix's tentacles as punishment. When Cekadax's mercenary army attacked, Zallirix was grouped with the newly renamed Vindicators so they could keep an eye on him, and specifically Ferrak was to watch him closely. He was then grouped with Ferrak, as well as Levuku, Vohk, and Rajal to intercept the initial mercenary infiltrators. Zallirix's group had the misfortune to run into Makuta Ikirro when he was on his way to open the gate to Altronia Fortress. Zallirix ran ahead to face the Makuta, seemingly acting rashly, but in reality he knew the rest of his group would follow him and inadvertently function as his backup. The group failed to defeat Ikirro, who then proceeded to open the gate. The group then met up with the rest of the Vindicators before setting out to do their part for the Order of Altronia. During the battle, Levuku was put in dire jeopardy, and Zallirix saved him, but only so Zallirix could kill him later. The maniac then went on to have lots of fun killing his enemies. Ferrak eventually became tired of Zallirix's constantly babbling during combat, and landed a haymaking punch that sent Zallirix flying into the wall of Altronia Fortress. The Order of Altronia was soon saved by reinforcements from Yalnam. When the Order of Altronia launched their counterattack on Cekadax's Fortress, Zallirix was present, but was overpowered by his opponent. Unexpectedly, Levuku came to his nemesis's rescue, repaying Zallirix for saving his own life earlier. Zallirix later joined the Vindicators in fighting Ikirro, but was nearly killed in the process. The team pulled out after sending Ikirro through a wall, with Zallirix following them in uncharacteristic silence. During the following skirmish at Rularx's Fortress, Zallirix again aided the effort. He, the Vindicators, and the Universal Alliance were challenged by Rularx in brief battle, before the Makuta then pitted them against the Revolutionaries. Zallirix himself took on Garius in battle, soundly defeating him, even though Bultrox opted to leave Zallirix to his fate. Zallirix, along with the Vindicators, was teleported inside a slew of containment units inside Rularx's command room. There the Makuta revealed that he was the archnemesis of the heroes, that they were his chief enemies as well, and that he was about to utilize a massive Time Dilation Accelerator to warp the island to a location where the Order of Altronia would have no option of retreat. Bultrox and Thravak, after Rularx left to do his deed, broke their comrades out of the containment tubes, and the group traveled down the halls, ready to destroy the Makuta's Accelerator. However, Lohrua deduced that the act of destroying the Accelerator would cause a lethal explosion. Suntrah volunteered to sacrifice himself, which Bultrox argued. While they were arguing, Zallirix, unbeknownst to anyone else, left to sacrifice himself. Levuku was the first to realize what his enemy had done, and noted that he and Zallirix had been saving each other's lives lately, and Zallirix was not one to leave well enough alone. Zallirix's sacrifice caused the Accelerator's portal to malfunction, saving the Order of Altronia from Rularx's plan. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Agility:' Zallirix is very agile, able to jump about twenty feet straight up and pull off gymnastic tricks quite easily. *'Amphibious Breathing:' Zallirix is amphibious, as he once had a water-breathing helmet on his face, but it now seems to be part of his face. Lovely. *'Telepathic Immunity:' Zallirix appears to be shielded from telepathic scanning, as Makuta Ikirro found out. *'Flexibility:' Zallirix's spine and limbs are able to assume many positions, some of which would be impossible or painful for others. *'Resiliency:' Zallirix is able to withstand much damage without much physical strain, and even when he is harmed he still just keeps fighting. *'Strength:' Zallirix is quite strong, being somewhere between two to three times stronger than a Toa. *'Stamina:' Zallirix is able to fight or perform at peak efficiency for long periods of time before fatigue sets in. Abilities *'Creativity:' Zallirix's possible most dangerous asset in battle is his ability to come up with strange and/or unpredictable tactics. *'Deception:' Zallirix is quite deceptive. His behavior, seemingly random and almost stupid, is indeed partially due to his insanity, but also partially a cover for his true intelligence and cunning. He also pretends to be far less resilient than he is by overreacting to pain, as well as faking incompetence by making purposely illogical statements. That being said, Zallirix is described as a psychopathic cornball for a reason. *'Fighting Prowess:' Zallirix is much more skilled in combat then he usually lets on, perhaps one of the most skilled characters from the Altronia Continuity. *'Learning Ability:' Zallirix is able to easily catch on to his opponent's strengths, weaknesses, and tactics, though he behave otherwise. *'Verbal Disorientation:' Zallirix uses his random speech sometimes as a way of confusing his enemies in battle, or at least distracting them. When forced to live among them, he uses his oddness to torture his foes as well. Tools He carries a broad spear, which he uses for many things. Most often, he uses is as a blade to fight with, but it can be uses as a spear, a javelin, a crowbar, and a shovel, to name a few. Personality and Traits Zallirix was criminally insane, but his nutty behavior was not a result of that, he always acted like that, partially to keep his enemies off guard, partially to amuse himself, and partially because he was just naturally nutty. After his battle with Levuku over Nyrtix's jetpacks, he expressed the fact that he had a conscience, and that that conscience would eat at him unless Levuku ended his life. In addition, shortly before his death, Zallirix was apparently willing to sacrifice himself for his enemies, and for the greater good. Why he underwent such a change is unknown, but it might have had something to do with Levuku, his greatest enemy, refusing to kill him not once, but twice, and his being moved by the Crynok's compassion. Appearances *''Island of Power'' (Mentioned as Wanton) *''Land of War'' (First appearance) *''Persistence is a Virtue'' Trivia *Zallirix has no phobias. *Zallirix actually hates Makuta almost as much as most of the Hokanuka do, but he is willing to work for them, simply because of his sorry mental state. *Zallirix is tied with Rularx for the honor of being 's favorite character to write for. *His sacrificial death was one of the few plot points in Sidd's side of the Altronia Continuity that was kept a secret from Argh until it was written. See also *Zallirix/Gallery *Levuku Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia Category:Bounty Hunters